The Father, the Son, and J.C.
"The Father, The Son, and J.C." is the fifth Christmas episode of King of the Hill, produced and aired in the its sixth season. Plot Hank and his family are out buying Christmas presents for each other and his friends when they run into his father Cotton, whom he has a rocky relationship with, Peggy and Bobby decide the best present to get Hank would be a better relationship with his father, the next day Hank receives a propane emergency it turns out because his boss Buck Stickland is in jail for drunk driving Hank agrees to bail him and finds out that Buck's punishment is building homes for humanity which Hank had been wanting to do for years, everyone pitches in and Peggy invites Cotton who is happy to help but is jealous from all the attention Hank is giving Buck instead of him, later Buck promotes Hank to manager who is so happy that he blurts out "Mr. Strickland, I love you!" which instantly gets him demoted. Later everyone mocks and ridicules Hank for telling Buck he loved him and Hank is angry at them for it, later they have a Christmas party at the new house for the couple they built it for, Peggy invites Cotton and his wife Didi and Hank casually brings up Buck in conversation which makes Cotton very angry so he starts trashing the house and Peggy unwisely tells Hank to tell his dad how he feels and Hank says "Dad, I hate you!" and upon hearing this Cotton kicks everyone out of the house and barricades himself inside, Bobby feels really bad because he came up with the idea and that it won't be a merry Christmas because everyone is fighting so he decides to run away, he kicks a can in anger along the way and it lands infront of a house which attracts the attention of former President Jimmy Carter whom he tells of the predicament and he agrees to help him. Jimmy arrives at the house were Cotton attacks and disarms him and he talks with him about how he doesn't really hate his son and Cotton assures him that he does and he also hates Peggy, Jimmy goes back and forth with Cotton and Hank trying to work out their problems, finally he comes up with the idea that if Cotton had the choice to make Hank disappear forever would he go through with it and Cotton says "No, not yet!" and he bribes Cotton that if he comes out he gets to shoot his limousine, Cotton comes out and apologizes to Hank and he accepts and then takes out a nail gun and shoots up the limo and Jimmy is horrified that the windows broke so easily, Bobby tells them that he found Jesus because Jimmy Carter's initials were on his overalls, he was a carpenter, and he brought people together and everyone laughs, and Peggy takes credit for saving Christmas even though she did nothing. Cast External links * King of the Hill Wiki: Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on FOX Category:20th Century Fox Category:Film Roman Category:2001 releases